


atelier of the deadly (weird) arts

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: Deadly Class (TV), Playground (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, but maybe it's about time we break the ice with this couple, i really have no idea of what i am doing anymore, lot of cursing language, read at your own risk I guess, the goth/assassin ff no one asked for but here we are, y'all there's nothing of mfs but it's to give you a hint who the characters are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: After escaping the Courtyard, with The Father dead and Hannah in critical conditions, Laurence decides the best way to cover the traces is to split Amy and Aaron.A meet with Master Lin and an old promise allow her to get a place for Amy at King’s Dominion Atelier of the Deadly Arts, with the promise that she will come back for her once ready.Amy reluctantly has to accept these new conditions and once at King’s she is immersed in a new and different reality.Starting with her roommate, closed off and guarded Petra Yolga.
Relationships: DeadlyWeird, Petra Yolga/Amy Seely, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, might be hints of Marcus/Saya and Marcus/Maria, others too but never the main focus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. hold on hold steady

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I feel like I need to rant a lil bit here, feel free to skip it but I would recommend reading it at least one time. 
> 
> I recently finished Deadly Class (the show) and absolutely love it and decided to give this a go since there's never enough shows with Taylor and Amalia and severely lacking DeadlyWeird content. 
> 
> I am aware this doesn't exactly fit the Raylla tag, but it's to make it more clear who are the 'characters' involved in the story. I don't really have an exact plan of how this should go but I have some ideas so I'll take it from there, all good so far? Amazing. 
> 
> As y'all can guess, the story will merge Deadly Class and Playground and their characters, but it will mostly involve Petra and Amy. It is supposed to be a direct continuation of what happens after Playground's ending (timeline ahaha what timeline? I don't know that) but it is not exactly specified what time in the Deadly Class universe this is (did I already say fuck the timeline?)
> 
> I'll try to keep the characters close to how they are and act in the shows but I can't promise I will always succeed. I just genuinely hope you'll enjoy it and have fun with it nonetheless.
> 
> Not much else to say actually, just a few disclaimers:
> 
> \- I do not own these characters or the shows  
> \- This is just fiction and should be taken as such  
> \- There is mention of strong language and possibly some violence/blood  
> \- There is no intention to offend or hurt anyone with this work
> 
> I'll see you at the end and cheers!

“You promised me I could count on you if I ever needed it and now it’s when I’m asking for help.” Laurence spoke with a hushed voice.

Lin sighed and paced back and forth in contemplation. 

“It’s too dangerous, what if I can’t protect her? What if she’s trouble?”

“She won’t be. She’s smart and knows what’s at stake. Nobody will come looking for her because nobody will know she’s here.”

“And what if they find out? I can’t let my school take another hit! We’ve been through so much lately-”

“Master Lin,” Laurence pleaded, “Remember when you made me promise that in case of extreme need I would come to you? Well, this is it. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need your help. Please, help me keep her safe.”

Lin set his jaw and tapped on his cane a few times before finally nodding curtly. 

“Fine. The girl will stay at King’s Dominion, but she will be under your protection and she won’t cause any trouble, are we understood?”

“Crystal clear, Master Lin.”

The man nodded once again, “Go get her. I’ll see you back here in an hour, no later than that.”

Laurence smiled victoriously and made her way out of the office.

*******

“Why can’t Aaron come?” Amy asked impatiently while Laurence was shoving clothes and spare toiletries inside a duffel bag.

“I could only push my luck so far and I managed to secure you a place at this school. Aaron was not included.”

“But where will he go? Why can’t I come too and- and what about Hannah? We can’t just leave her-”

Laurence raised her hand to stop Amy, zipping up the bag and throwing it at her feet.

“Listen to me Amy, we are not leaving anyone behind, okay? But 'we' needs to become 'I', alright? I will take care of Aaron and Hannah, make sure they’re both safe and protected, and you need to take this opportunity and make the best out of it.”

“But we-”

“I said no ‘we’!” Laurence snapped.

She took a deep breath to calm down and gently squeezed Amy’s shoulders, “You need to trust me on this thing. Keeping you all together is a risk I cannot afford, but I will come back for you, for all of you… we need to disperse for a while and let the waters clear up.”

Amy gritted her teeth, “So you’re just leaving me there? Again? Like you left me at the Courtyard?”

Laurence squeezed more firmly, “I’m not leaving you, none of you. I am making sure that you all have a better chance at survival, but this school… god this school is tough Amy, and I don’t think neither Aaron nor Hannah would be in the right condition to handle it, not so suddenly anyway, but you can.”

She sighed and brushed against the necklace clasped around Amy’s neck, “Can you do that for me? Hold on and hold steady and I’ll be back to pick you up as soon as I can, I promise.”

Amy ground her jaw and reluctantly nodded, “Hold on and hold steady. I can do that.”

Laurence cracked a smile, “Good. Then let’s go, Master Lin is waiting for you.” 

“Wait, right now?”

Laurence smirked, “No time to play, my dear, only time to fight.” 

*******

Amy stared at the uniform of King’s Dominion half thrilled with anticipation and half repulsed. That uniform meant more blood on her hands, more fighting, possibly more death.

Was that really what she had signed up for? Was her life never going to change? 

Maybe she should’ve insisted more with Laurence. The last thing she wanted was to be locked up in another school that trained young assassins. What were the chances anyway?

She took the uniform, the combination for her locker and the key to her room door. At least here she was going to share with only one other person. A little more privacy was always needed unless her fellow roommate wanted to kill her at night. 

She would've found out soon. 

Amy didn’t listen much to what Master Lin said to introduce the school, she was sure she would get constant reminders in the first few weeks at least. But she paid attention to the looks in the hallways, to the huddled up crews and the whispers about her. 

Amy might have not known King’s Dominion, but she was sure of one thing: she already had a target on her back and she better be ready to meet whatever was coming at her. 

*******

The door slammed loudly and a voice made Amy almost jump out of her own skin

“That corner of the room is none of your business, so keep your hands where they are and don’t touch anything that’s mine.”

Amy turned around only to be faced with the end of a dagger pointed at her throat.

_ — A warm welcome after all — _

“Who are you?”

The only way Amy could’ve described the girl in front of her was goth, but if they were going to share a room names were a good place to start, right?

She swallowed down and tried not let nerves get the best of her, “Amy. New roommate.”

The other girl scoffed, “They really letting anyone in this school now.”

“Didn’t pin you for an elitist, with being a goth and all-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Amy was pushed with her back against the wall and the dagger firmly pushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. 

“What makes you think I give a shit about what you think new roommate, uh?”

The door opened again suddenly and a guy with spiked hair stared at the scene with an amused smile on his lips.

“Petra, love, I don’t think that’s a way to greet our newest addition to the bunch of rats.” 

The distinctive British accent made her roommate — _Petra_ — grunt, “Fuck off Lex, this is not the time.” 

The distraction was all Amy needed to grab Petra’s arm and twist the positions; she forced her to spun around and kicked at her right leg, forcing her down on one knee while Amy pressed the dagger at her throat. 

“Oh-OH!” Lex cried out, “Wait until Billy hears about this!” he laughed hysterically.

Petra struggled against Amy’s grasp, but it only resulted in a tighter hold.

“Must be comfortable down on your knees, ay Petra? I bet you’re used to it.”

“Hey, generic British punk dude,” Amy called out loudly, “this is between me and my roommate only. End of the show.”

Lex only kept laughing but stopped immediately when the dagger landed a few inches away from his face, perfectly planted on the doorframe.

He pretended to dust off his jacket to hide the panic and shifted his gaze from Petra to the new student.

“Right. I should get going then.”

Amy gave him a sugarcoated smile, “Yes, you should.”

She waited until Lex disappeared in the hallway before releasing Petra from her hold and offered her hand instead. 

“I think we need a fresh start.”

Petra suspiciously eyed Amy’s face and the hand that was being offered to her, deciding she didn’t have anything to lose. As soon as her hand touched Amy’s she was pulled back on her feet by the strong hold. 

“Hi, I’m Amy, nice to meet you. I will share the room with you and I’d prefer not to wake up to any daggers to my throat, we good?”

Petra shook her hand back with more force than needed, “Yeah, we good.” 

She walked to retrieve her knife when Amy’s voice stopped her, “That corner of the room is none of your business, so keep your hands where they are and don’t touch anything that’s mine.”

Petra smiled to herself at hearing the same words thrown back at her. Amy got fire, that was for sure. 

“The dagger is mine.”

Amy shrugged, “Not my problem.” 

Petra flipped her off and left the room instead.

(When she came back later, Amy was not there but all her stuff was already unpacked and the dagger was lying neatly on Petra’s bed)


	2. not worth shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Amy's first days at King's are not the best and Petra is not - at all - worried about her. 
> 
> Or maybe she is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo it might have been a while but I have not forgotten about this story. Inspiration unfortunately is a tricky thing that comes and goes, but I hope with this chapter you can forgive me <3

“I’m telling ya Billy boy, the new girl is the embodiment of smoking hot.” Lex nudged at Billy’s ribs, “Maybe she’ll help ya getting rid of your crush on the gloomy queen.”

Billy shoved him off and kept eating his breakfast as if he hadn’t had food for an entire week. Marcus at his side was at risk to doze off any moment and Lex huffed at the meager company he had. 

“What got your panties in a twist this morning?”  Petra plopped down in one of the empty chairs at their usual table. 

“Oh Petra, finally someone really awake. Even though I wouldn’t define it a worthy company.”

Petra showed him her middle finger and kicked his shin from under the table. Lex only readjusted on his seat and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“So how was it?”

Petra took her time on a mouthful of yogurt before replying, “How was what?”

“The first night with your new hot roommate?”

“None of your business because she’s my roommate.” 

Petra continued to eat unbothered by Lex’s huff.

“You’re a bore and cannot appreciate a good thing even if it sat on your face, which clearly didn’t happen or we would be having a much more interesting conversation.” 

“What makes you think I’d come and brag at you about my sexual experiences.” 

Lex scoffed, “What experiences? You’re all bark and no bite, love.”

“Really Lex? Cause you look rather desperate for a girl you don’t even know, which proves you’re not getting any.” Petra smiled satisfied.

“What the fuck did you both have to be this preppy so early in the morning?” Billy rubbed at his sleepy face while Marcus face-planted against the table, making the whole group laugh. 

“Anything better than ending up like Marcus over there.” Petra remarked, avoiding to mention that she hadn’t actually seen Amy since the day before.

Whatever, it was not her business if Amy went around to hook up or tried to flee King’s Dominion. More room for her again. 

Except all of Amy’s things, albeit scarce, were still inside her room — _their_ room —.

*******

Despite her deep dislike for the people and the world around her, Petra couldn’t help the curiosity stirring inside her when Amy did not attend any of the morning classes. 

Where the fuck was she? Didn’t she know that was an actual school and not just a rat-hiding place?

When Amy didn’t even show up for lunch Petra called it a day, afternoon classes be damned. 

And she hated herself for it, who the fuck cared about this girl anyway? Well, apparently some remote part of her did because Petra found herself pacing anxiously in the hallways to avoid getting caught and reached her room. 

An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her’s lips when she recognized Amy’s figure on the bed with the back towards the door, but when she turned around Petra’s expression dropped suddenly. 

Amy’s face was completely busted, covered in cuts and bruises, her lower lip was split open and she was pressing a bunch of blood-soaked tissues against it. 

“Holy shit, what happened to you?”

Amy laughed bitterly, “Decided to try some new make-up with my new friends in this fucking new school, can’t you see- OHW!”

The deep cut on Amy’s lip reopened and fresh blood trickled out, finally prompting Petra into motion. 

“You’re gonna need more than a few tissues. Stay here, I’ll be back soon.”

Petra ran across the empty corridors, eluding security was not anymore a problem for her, and managed to reach what was supposed to be the infirmary. No one really used it, but Lin insisted on keeping it fully stocked anyway. Petra didn’t bother to look around too much, only snatched the first aid kit and a bunch of other painkillers and creams and hoped it would be enough to deal with Amy’s mess. 

She returned pretty much to the same scene, the only change was that Amy was now trying to stop the blood out of her eyebrow. Petra dropped the first aid kit on the bed next to her and backed down to her own space. 

“You had a great welcome party I see.” 

Amy busied herself by searching for all the things she needed — gauze, hydrogen peroxide, plasters, cream for bruises — “Oh yeah, it was just great. Too bad I was minding my fucking business. You’re good at surprises in this school.” 

“You haven’t seen the best of it yet.” Petra deadpanned and Amy threw her a hostile look, “Quit looking at me like that, I wasn’t the one using you as a piñata.”

“For all I know they could’ve been your friends, payback for what I did to you yesterday.” Amy remarked through gritted teeth. 

Despite her serious façade, Petra couldn’t help a laugh at the accusation. 

“I might not know exactly who you are, but you’re not worth shit to me Amy-the-new-roommate, and surely you’re not worth shit to my friends to go after you. You wanna know why?”

“I’d rather you’d just shut up and fuck off.”

Petra continued undisturbed, “Because you’re just not worth shit. Not many of us inside here are, and unless you’re part of their little groups there, well… you’re not-”

“Worth shit. Yeah. I got it. Now quit talking.”

Petra leaned with her back against the wall, uncaring that her black boots were resting on the bed. Amy mumbled something about not being hygienic under her breath but Petra ignored it. 

“Who gave you all those nice presents?”

Amy winced, “Fuck if I know, a crazy blonde named Brady? Braily? Her and the rest of the cheerleaders' crew must have some secret vengeance against me.” 

Petra chuckled, “That bitch Brandy and the Dixie Mob. Nah, they’re just plain scum, mafia people. They are convinced the south will rise again and some other bullshit. You’re lucky it was them.”

“Lucky?” Amy repeated in disbelief, “They left me there as if I was dead! I passed out at least three times before making it back to the room.”

Petra brushed it off, “If they wanted you dead you’d be dead, make no mistake.” 

“Great. Just great. I get dropped out of nowhere into a fucking school where people kill each other for fun.”

“You’ll feel better when you realize that all that pent up anger is nothing more than what they feed on.”

“Who’s they?”

“Everyone, take your pick princess.” Petra scoffed, changing the cassette inside her portable radio and shoving a pack of cigarettes and a lighter inside her back pocket. 

She was just passing Amy’s bed to reach the door when Amy’s hand caught her wrist. It was not a forceful grasp, unlike the ones Petra was used to, but a gentle hold.

“Wait- I just… thank you, for helping out I mean.” the pale blood-stained fingers wrapped around her skin and Petra felt them burning a mark on her.

She swallowed and gave a curt nod.

“Don’t get used to it.” 

Amy didn’t say anything else, only let her go. 

(If Petra stared at the bloodstain on her wrist, burning one cigarette after the other and letting Billy and Lex’s stupid bickering wash over her, well no one needed to know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it and hope y'all are having a good day <3
> 
> Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> So if you reached this little box I thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself and I hope it was time well spent. 
> 
> Feel free to let me know if you have other ideas or suggestions to move the story forward, I will take them into consideration with what I am planning to write already. 
> 
> Cool cool, love y'all <3
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
